Forever Mine
by damnthosewizardcops
Summary: A series Percabeth drabbles, all completely unrelated. Insane amounts of fluff, cotton candy levels of fluff. R&R please! :
1. Chapter 1

******Hello! :3 I'm back! Did you miss me? Probably not...**

**Anyway, just a quick drabble about my favourite Percy Jackson OTP :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase or Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I wish.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy P.O.V.<strong>

Percy smiled at Annabeth sitting on the sand a few feet in front of him. He walked towards her very silently and slowly sat down behind her. He poised his hands at her sides and was about to tickle her when all of a sudden, "OH MY GODS GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU-" Percy collasped in a fit of giggles by her side.

"PERCY. JACKSON. YOU. SCARED. THE. DRACHMAS. OUT. OF. ME." she screamed, emphasising every word with a blow to the arm.

"Okay, okay I surrender! I'm sorry!" he said between being punched by Annabeth. He managed to pry her off of him. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you. So much, and I love you even more," Percy whispered into her blonde curls. She looked up and met his gaze. He put one hand under her chin and kissed her tenderly. She kissed back with impecable hunger and want. Percy pulled back, surprised.

"Woah there wise girl, you must have really missed me!" Percy teased. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck and started nibbling on her ear.

"Percy!" she cried in a teasing tone as she leaned back on the sand, with Percy laying on her left.

"Hmm?" he finally looked up from Annabeth's neck. He looked at her, really looked at her for the first time in weeks. He ran his hands through her soft blonde curls. He was about to reach down and kiss her when,

"Hem-hem!"

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"What do you want Dare?" Annabeth said coldly.

"Hey, play nice," Percy said to Annabeth. "Same goes to you Rachel."

"I came to collect Percy for his archery class, as he is 20 minutes late, no thanks to you Blondie," Rachel said.

"That's not what I would call nice," She whispered to Percy, causing him to hit her on the knee before giving her a kiss and standing up.

"Have fun, try not to get hit and most importantly, I love you." She said to him.

"I will, I won't and I love you too." He smiled at her as he walked off to archery with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Annabeth smiled to herself as she thought of all of the great times she and Percy would have in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back once again. I wrote this on my ipod a while back, decided to share this :) I dedicate this to michelletheslytherin, who has been re-writing a story with a bit of my help, love you R.**

**Enjoy bbys!**

**The usual, don't own them, never will.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth felt like crap. She had been in bed all day, and she had missed all of her scheduled time slots to help out with the classes at camp. She had a fever of 101 degrees and just wanted to sleep, but of course, her half-brother Malcolm kept checking on her every hour. She was starting to get annoyed of him, to be honest. So when Annabeth heard a knock on the door, she threw a pillow at said door. She was expecting Malcolm, so she was shocked to see a mop of black hair.<p>

"Seaweed Brain!" she tried to yell, her voice coming out as nothing above a whisper.

"Hey Wise Girl," he said with a smile, "I brought you some soup."

Percy walked over to her bunk and sat down next to her, spoon in one hand, soup in the other, complete with crackers.

"I'm not hungry," she groaned as she rolled over, now facing the wall. She felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"That's fine love," Percy whispered, "You should sleep, you seem a little grumpy," Annabeth could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh shut up, would you?"

She heard him place the soup on the nightstand and he rolled over so that he had his arms wrapped around her middle. He pressed a kiss into her curls.

"You're sweating. That's good right? Means the fever's breaking?" he asked her.

No answer. She felt comfy in his arms and fell asleep almost immediately.

When she woke up, the first thing she was aware of was Percy. The way his body fit perfectly with hers, his warm embrace the only thing keeping her sane. She felt him stroking her hair and her insides melted like she had taken some nectar. Annabeth turned around and stared into his sea-green eyes.

"Percy," she whispered.

"Yes love?" he said, still stroking her hair.

"You wanna know the first thing I thought of when I woke up?" she asked him.

"Mmm, what was it, beautiful?" he asked.

"You," she said into his shirt. She breathed in his scent, he always smelled like blue jelly beans and the ocean. An odd combonation, but it was Percy. She nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I love you so much Annabeth Chase," he whispered.

"I love you too, Percy Jackson."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm back! Woohoo! I am currently in the midst of trying to finish the Fellowship of the Ring, so I may not be around as much, but whatever, you've got this! **

**On with the show...**

**Disclaimer: Do I own them? I wish.**

* * *

><p>The first time Percy said those three words, they were Mount Olympus. They had been invited for a party a few weeks after beating Kronos, and Annabeth felt untouchable. She felt amazing, and well, she felt... loved. And she loved him back. When she told him, she could almost feel the euphoria radiating from his smile. Her mother, she was a completely different story.<p>

"Annabeth, could I speak with you for a moment?" Athena said stiffly. She felt Percy tense behind her, and he put a protective hand on her shoulder. Annabeth sighed, and reluctantly followed her mother.

"Yes mother?" she said almost too innocently.

"I'm going to go straight to the point, I don't approve of your relationship with Percy," Athena said giving her daughter a pointed look. She saw Annabeth's face fall at those words.

"But mother, I love him and he loves me, and I don't care about your feud with his father, but you've got to get over it, what Percy and I have is real. I feel complete when I'm with him, and I love him so much..." she trailed off as her mother sighed.

"If you really love him, I won't stop you. I want to see you happy, and he clearly makes you happy so I suppose, I approve," she smiled at her daughter, and wrapped her arms around her daughter, embracing her.

Annabeth ran back to Percy and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate and loving kiss right in front all of the Gods, including Poseidon and Athena. Percy was almost knocked off of his feet in attempt to control Annabeth's sudden rush of emotions.

"Annabeth, I'm so glad you were the one I woke up to almost 5 years ago, that feels like such a long time ago now though," Percy whispered into her hair, "I love you."

"I love you too, Percy Jackson," and with that, they joined hands and strode over to the elevator. They didn't say a word the whole ride down, they just looked at each other, completely speechless.

When they got back to camp, after an uncomfortable cab ride, they grabbed a blanket and ran down to the beach, where they watched the sun set, and waited for the first star to appear in the darkness. Annabeth saw a shooting star, but she didn't feel the need to make a wish, her life was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take the time to review, it makes my day to get those e-mails :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo! This one is a tad longer, and I mentioned The Fellowship of the Ring in the last installment, I haven't touched it since… I've had good reasons though… I swear…**

**p.s. Dear Priscilla, thanks for your suggestion! I tried to keep it in mind while writing this one :3**

**p.p.s. thanks to a person (you know who you are) who is the coolest for this prompt, love batman**

**I don't own them, puh-lease. Would I be writing fanfiction if I did?**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's P.O.V.<strong>

I cannot see anything an arm's length away, let alone fight. My vision is blurred and I can feel a stinging feeling in my left arm. That's when I see the arrow come flying at me. I duck, terrified. I try to run away, but only find a hail of arrows following me as I run. I bump into many things as I run, and am grabbed by a pair of hands. Suddenly I feel an arrow lodge itself in my right shoulder, and then everything goes black.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Annabeth, strong, powerful Annabeth, lying in a hospital bed, completely comatose. Connor Stoll was sitting next to me, trying his best to comfort me and make me laugh, but I couldn't be helped. I was a hopeless case. Travis and Connor were supposed to look after her, make sure she didn't get hurt. But there she was. So when I went back to my cabin that night, I didn't get a blink of sleep. How could I sleep when my girlfriend, my best friend, was lying in a hospital bed, not aware of anything around her?

When I went back to the hospital a few days later, I assumed the usual position, sitting by her bedside, holding her hand and telling her about the past day. That day, I told her about the new demigod in the Hermes cabin, how The Stoll Brothers had pulled the greatest prank involving fireworks, a swan and Mr. D's Hawaiian shirt, and how I finally got a bull's eye in archery class. I went for lunch around one, and didn't return until about 2:15. So when I got back, I was amazed to see a pair of grey eyes staring at me.

"Annabeth… You're…" I ran to her bed and pulled her into a hug, tears falling from my eyes.

I couldn't believe she was able to see me, to listen to me, to talk to me. I ran my hands through her blond curls, and we talked for a few hours, before Chiron came to take me back to camp. I came back the next day, and Annabeth came back to her cozy cabin within a few days, where her half brothers and sisters were waiting anxiously, as they hadn't seen her since before she left for her quest. The hospital kept it strict, and I guess having a bunch of teenagers in a tiny hospital room isn't the best idea. Seeing her as she ran towards them, I could tell she was glad to be here, to have finally found a family who loves her and cherished her life as much as I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. I had no idea how to end this, so there you have it!<strong>


End file.
